


Bubble Butt

by 100BadIdeas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas thinks his butt is cute, Chubby Dean, Dean with a bubble butt, Dean worries about his weight, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Sam is about to pee himself laughing, au where everything is fine and Dean eats too much bread, there hasn't been too much hunting to do so Dean has been feelin' pretty domestic, this is most definitely crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100BadIdeas/pseuds/100BadIdeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally realizes that his jeans don’t fit anymore because of all the yummy breads he’s been baking on lazy Sunday mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just wanna apologize because this is probably the dumbest thing I've ever written. 
> 
> Prompt:  
> "Okay, hear me out, a chubby Dean Winchester spending Sunday afternoons baking bread in the bunker. Loaves, rolls, and sometimes croissants. He started doing this bc he was bored, but now he does it because it's delicious. He bakes so many of them, and he leaves them in baskets on the kitchen counters. Every time one of Team Free Will goes into the kitchen, they snag a roll as a snack. But now Dean's pants don't fit so he's started stealing Sammy's sweatpants"

"Sam?" Dean’s frantic voice sounded from the other room.

"What?" Sam sighed, turning the page in his book.

"Sam! Sammy! C’mere!" Dean’s voice was much more insistent, so he put down his book, knowing Dean wouldn’t stop bugging him until he went to see what he wanted.

In one of the many sitting rooms, Dean stood in front of a large, ornate floor length mirror. He was turning side to side, pinching at his belly and thighs. His pants were unbuttoned, and the fabric across his thighs was pulled taught over the hunter’s legs. 

"Do I look like I’ve gained any weight to you?" He asked, turning around and peering over his shoulder at his reflection, eyeing his round butt. 

Sam huffed, walking inside and peering at his brother.

"Maybe a little bit." He shrugged.

Dean’s snapped his head around to stare at his brother.

"Dude! You were supposed to lie! Is it noticeable?" He peered back over his shoulder to further inspect his backside.

"Dude, relax, it’s fine.” Sam groaned, rolling his eyes and leaning against the door frame. 

"Am I jiggling? AM I JIGGLING??” Dean cried, bouncing in front of the mirror, his eyes glued to his reflection.

There was the soft woosh of wings in the corner of the room as Castiel materialized. 

"I felt your distress, Dean. What’s wrong?" He asked, gruff voice serious. 

Dean jumped, face turning beet red, his hands still clasped to his butt. 

"Dean thinks he’s fat." Sam replied, picking at one of his fingernails. 

Dean spluttered, huffing indignantly. 

"My pants don’t even fit, Sam! It’s not in my head!" He spit at his brother. 

"Dean, you are not fat. I actually find the extra weight to be… visually appealing." 

Sam barked out a laugh from the doorway, Dean’s eyes all but popping out of his head as his jaw dropped. 

"You have what I believe is called a… bubble butt." Castiel explained. 

Sam howled with laughter, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

Dean gasped, staring at the angel in disbelief, his face and ears glowing red with embarrassment. 

Castiel walked over to Dean, placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder in an attempt at a comforting gesture. 

"I assure you, you’ve never looked better." Castiel said softly, his face sincere. "I understand that the correct word used to describe your legs and bottom is… thick." 

Sam clutched his chest, wheezing at the look on Dean’s face, who looked absolutely scandalized. 

Dean closed his mouth, jaw clenching as he turned and stormed out of the room, even the back of his neck burning red. 

Sam wiped the tears from his face as Castiel turned to him.

"Did I say something… wrong?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, again, I am so sorry. I don't even have anything to say for myself to justify this. For the version with some gifs thrown in, copy-n-paste this: http://royal-midget.tumblr.com/post/110777401803/dean-finally-realizing-that-his-jeans-dont-fit
> 
> (Sorry idk how to do links with html and stuff)


End file.
